


Teen Wolf Drabbles

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: Short fics (~500 words per) posted on my tumblr @hufflepuffkira





	1. Allison/Cora

“Wake up sleepy head,” Allison’s voice sang out. She brushed the hair out of Cora’s face before pressing her lips to her forehead.

“There better be coffee brewing if you’re waking me up,” Cora groaned.

“Obviously, but I had the first cup. Early bird gets the worm, y’know.”

“Of course you did. Why are we awake again?” She rolled onto her back, her eyes still scrunched shut, as if to ward off the day ahead of them. Her hands came up to rub at her eyes, shielding them from the sun leaking through the blinds.

“Pack meeting, Derek wanted us all there bright and early. Don’t really know anything past that. Now turn over,” Allison said, not giving her girlfriend a chance to respond before pushing her onto her stomach. She gently rolled Cora’s shirt up to her shoulders, exposing her back, and set her hands to work, kneading at the knots in her shoulders and skimming her fingers over her sides, electrifying her and spurring her into consciousness.

“That’s cheating,” Cora said, the fog of sleep leaving her voice.

“Never said it was against the rules,” Allison responded, smiling when Cora groaned in pleasure at the pressure on her sore spots. “Besides, we both know I’m the best at massages.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

Allison continued her ministrations for a few more minutes, before the coffeepot signaled it was ready. Having been exposed to Cora’s lifestyle for some time now, she knew well enough to move out of the way and allow the werewolf to get her coffee while it was still fresh. She smiled, trying to hold back laughter, as she watched the frenzied movement of Cora. After making her cup of Joe just as she liked it, she returned to the bed, sitting next to Allison and leaning against the headboard.

“Last night was fun, wasn’t it?” Cora asked quietly.

“Fun enough for me to want to do it again,” Allison said, stealing a kiss before getting off the bed. She shed her clothes quickly and efficiently before casually walking past Cora to reach the dresser, pulling out a set of clothes and walking away. “I’m gonna grab a quick shower before we leave, if that’s alright,” she called out from the bathroom. She’d left the door open.

“It’s fine with me,” Cora said, setting her now-empty mug on the bedside table. She pulled out her phone as she checked her messages, responding to a few texts here and there. The sound of the shower filled her ears, and she could smell the floral notes of Allison’s shampoo.

“You know, I can’t say that I’ve had shower sex before,” Allison said, poking her sudsy head out of the bathroom doorway, a mischievous smile playing at her lips. Cora’s face lit up, and she jumped out of bed.

“Well, they say there’s a first time for everything,” she says as she strips, walking as slowly as she can control herself to, making Allison wait just that little bit longer.


	2. Laura/Paige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige connects with another Hale

The sound of the cello will always be one of the most relaxing things to hear. Even a somber song, like the one Paige is playing now, holds a certain calm and hope in it. Laura can’t help but feel a warmth spreading throughout herself, and she smiles, closing her eyes to take in the melody around her. 

“Are you just going to stand there all day?” Paige calls out. Laura hadn’t even realized she’d stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame and admiring the view.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I just got caught up. You play beautifully, Paige,” Laura says, lowering her eyes in embarrassment. 

“How do you know who I am?”

“I happen to be Derek’s sister. I’m Laura,” she says, holding her hand out. Paige takes it, smiling warmly.

“What can I do for you?” She can’t say that her interest wasn’t piqued.

“Well, I wanted to apologize for my brother. I heard about the other day, when he and his idiot friends interrupted your practice. I know he can come on a little strong, but he means well. I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to talk to him again,” Laura says, laughing a little.

“I appreciate that, but I wasn’t offended or anything. It’s just that - well, Derek’s not exactly my type.” Her face flushes a little, a blush rising to her cheeks.

“Yeah, jocks and music geeks don’t usually go well together, huh?” Laura smiles, making sure Paige knows she’s not trying to be mean or insult her.

“That’s not exactly it,” Paige says, avoiding Laura’s eyes. Laura can sense a shift in Paige’s mental state, anxiety flooding over her previous calm.

“You can talk to me, no judgement,” Laura says, kneeling down to meet Paige’s eyes. She tentatively places a hand on top of Paige’s rubbing soothing circles on it with her thumb. There’s silence for a few minutes, but Paige doesn’t withdraw, so Laura stays right where she is. Suddenly, Paige holds on to Laura’s hand, gripping tightly, as though she needs this tether to get the words out.

“ _ Guys  _ aren’t really my type,” she says quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. “Derek’s nice and all, but I can’t quite reciprocate what he feels toward me, and I don’t know how to tell him.” A few tears collect in her eyes, and she shuts them, letting the tears run down her cheeks.

“You have no reason to feel ashamed, or guilty, Paige. It’s totally natural, and I know Derek will understand, if you want to just be friends. He knows I like both guys and girls, so he wouldn’t be shocked to find out you’re not straight. I promise.” She reaches her free hand up to cup Paige’s face, gently raising her chin to look at her. Paige gives her a smile before leaning forward, gently pressing her lips against Laura’s. When she pulls back, her eyes go wide.

“Was that okay?” she asks, uncertain of herself.

“That was perfectly fine,” Laura says, leaning forward to kiss her again.


	3. Farewell to Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott say goodbye

_ “It’s okay,” _ she says, her voice a ghost of a whisper. It carries through the night, like the wind from an ebbing storm.

“No it’s not, it’s not, and nothing will make it okay,” he responds, fear and hurt choking up his voice. “I’m talking to a ghost for Christ’s sake. That should tell you how okay it is.”

Isaac sits huddled up in a chair, his long legs curled beneath him. It’s been three days and he’s barely left the apartment. Chris has come and gone a few times, the most recent to tell Isaac that he’s leaving for France in the morning. He offers to bring Isaac with him, and the boy agrees.

He called Scott earlier, asking him to meet at the Argents’ place around 9. That gave him plenty of time to change his mind if he decided that it would be too hard. Five more minutes. He could do this. As the doorbell rings, Isaac wipes a few tears away that had fallen down his cheek and stumbles to the door. The lights are all off, and he’s relying on instinct and memory to guide him through the hall. When he opens the door, he sees Scott standing there, motorcycle helmet in hand. No words are exchanged for a brief moment as the two stare at each other, before Scott reaches an arm out and pulls Isaac in for a hug. They stand there, grasping at each other for a few minutes, not wanting to give each other up, but eventually they pull apart, a sudden awkwardness spreading over them.

“Thanks for coming,” Isaac whispers. He doesn’t have it in him to be louder, to take up more space with his presence, than necessary. It doesn’t matter anyway, Scott can hear him fine.

“Of course. I’ve been worried about you, so I’m glad you texted.” He gives Isaac a small smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He’s clearly been crying, but he’s trying to move on. It’s what she would’ve wanted, anyway.

“I, uh, have some news for you. I thought it would be better to tell you in person than through a text. I figured you could tell the others, also. I don’t think I have it in me,” he begins. He’s made his way back to the same chair as before. It’s the most comfortable place in the apartment for him, and the place he feels like he can still reach Allison, but not intrude on her space.

“Argent probably already told you he’s going to France,” he says, looking up to see Scott nod slightly. “I’ve decided to go with him.” Dropping the news without much other preamble was the easiest, like ripping the bandaid off.

“I figured you might,” Scott says. “I hoped you wouldn’t, but I don’t blame you.”

Silence fills the space again. Scott hasn’t sat down, hasn’t moved other than stepping into the room. His eyes gently scan the room around them. It was just the living room, nothing of importance or relevance. Not to either of the boys, at least.

“It’s just, I don’t think I can do this anymore. I can’t be like you, Scott. I can’t be the person she thought I was. After losing Erica and then Boyd, I thought I could get through anything. Cora leaving us hurt too, but she was on her own path. But Al -” his voice cracks, and he has to look down, unable to stop the flow of tears. This is the first time he’s tried to say her name since it happened.

“I know. I know, Isaac, believe me,” Scott says. He steps closer to the beta, places a hand on his shoulder. “She loved you too, you know. She believed in you, just like I do. You two were good together, and I’m glad you were able to make some of her last days that much better.” Isaac looks up at him, his face wet. He offers his own small smile, but he can’t help feeling as though he’s disappointing Scott.

“We’re leaving first thing in the morning, so I should probably get to packing,” he says, standing. He’s almost uncomfortably close to Scott, but neither backs away from the other.

“I guess I should leave you to it,” Scott responds. He takes a step back, looking down in hesitation, before surging forward, quickly pressing a kiss to Isaac’s cheek. “I’ll always love you too. And I’ll miss you. We all will.” He knows the words won’t help Isaac move past his grief, but he needs to make sure he knows them.

“I’ll miss you too, Scott. You’ll always be the hot girl,” Isaac says, giving him an almost-genuine smile. “Goodbye, my almost lover,” he says with a wink.

Scott gives a smile back at him, shaking his head at that inside joke. Isaac hadn’t expected to say it, and Scott certainly hadn’t expected to hear it.

“I hope we’ll meet again,” Scott says quietly. Isaac doesn’t respond, and Scott doesn’t push him. He gives a small wave before he leaves, closing the door behind him.

“Goodbye,” Isaac whispers to the empty room. Her voice doesn’t respond this time, but he knows she hasn’t left him. He doubts she ever will, and he can’t help but smile at the thought.


	4. Scott/Stiles

Over a decade. That’s how long it’s been since he’s known Stiles, and this past year has only reaffirmed the bond they share. Over a decade of boyish shenanigans, talking about their crushes (though omitting their mutual crush on each other), a decade of being brothers. Scott became especially close to Stiles after he began frequenting the hospital when his mom got sick. Scott saw the worst of Stiles at the start, and that only solidified their relationship.  
Melissa had suggested that Scott play with Stiles during his mom’s tests, to help distract him from everything that was going on. His dad was keeping her company, and everyone knew how bad Claudia could get. Having a friend would be priceless, Melissa told Scott.  
When Stiles began talking about how much he liked Lydia, Scott felt incredibly happy for his friend, happy that he was making more connections and meeting new people. But he couldn’t deny that he was a little bit sad. He didn’t know it at the time, being only twelve, but he’d fallen for his friend, and hard. He felt happiest when he was with Stiles, found a home in a person. His mom was another home of his, but she was so often at work, or fighting with his dad, that he sought comfort elsewhere. Stiles was happiness and fun and relaxation in one. He could see his future in the eyes of his friend.  
When he was bitten, Scott’s first thought was of Stiles. He wanted to know he got home safe, that he wasn’t in too much trouble. He knew how hard it was for the Sheriff, raising Stiles alone for so long. His mom tried to help them out as much as possible too, always sharing any leftovers she had with them. They’d become one large family, and Scott had slowly decided that he and Stiles just weren’t meant to be.  
Time went on, and Scott found a connection with Allison, a healthy distraction, and fell in love again. But it didn’t feel the same as with Stiles. Stiles accepted all of him, for who he was, and they learned from each other on a regular basis. They were each other’s rocks. With Allison, Scott found that he couldn’t quite put his heart fully into it. He tried though, as hard as he could.  
When Stiles was discovered to be the one the nogitsune possessed, Scott broke a little inside. No matter his friend’s insistence, Scott would not let him die. When Allison was the one to take a final breath, Scott didn’t know if he would ever be whole again. He was so preoccupied with one love that he lost the other.  
Over time, Scott found complacency. He was happy with Kira, and happy  _for_ Stiles. He was finding peace with his heart, with his hopes and desires. With not being able to have what he truly wanted. After the Ghost Riders, Scott decided to try and move on, once and for all. Having forgotten his love, the bond they shared, Scott realized it wasn’t healthy for him to stay so attached. He would always love Stiles, but he knew it wouldn’t be the way he wanted, and he would find peace with that. Stiles leaving for George Washington University was healthy, Scott told himself. The distance would help him finally get over Stiles.  
But when, in the middle of a battle, Stiles rolled up in his jeep, Scott couldn’t help but burst into a smile. Maybe this time it could be different.


End file.
